


Galaxy Dress

by Leonidas1754



Category: South Park
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Dresses, Fluff, M/M, No beta reader we die like gendered clothing should, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Craig wears a dress.That's it that's the fic.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 40





	Galaxy Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through the creek tag on Tumblr and if there's someone wearing a dress, it's always Tweek. I'm sad there's nothing for Craig, so since I can't draw, I wrote this.
> 
> Craig's dress [here](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB14oitRVXXXXbtXpXXq6xXFXXXM/Women-s-Sexy-Galaxy-Starry-Milky-Way-Print-O-Neck-Sleeveless-Skater-Dress-Sundress.jpg_640x640.jpg)

“Uh… Craig?”

“Yea?”

“What are you wearing?”

Craig glanced down at himself from his phone, then back up at his boyfriend. “A dress?”

Tweek tilted his head. “Why..?”

“I saw it at the secondhand store and thought it was cool,” Craig explained. “It was like three bucks.”

“That’s a pretty good deal. I didn’t realize you were interested in dresses, though.” Tweek rubbed his neck, taking in the sight.

It…  _ was _ a nice dress. The black tights were a bit of extra effort Tweek wouldn’t have expected even if Craig had given him a heads up, though he was still wearing regular sneakers. He also wasn’t wearing his usual chullo, which was slightly jarring. Tweek could see it peeking out of his backpack.

Craig shrugged one shoulder and looked back down at his phone. “I'm not, really. But I liked it, so I got it. I know it looks stupid.”

Tweek shook his head, stepping close and kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. “Not at all! It looks really nice, actually.”

Craig didn’t look up from whatever game he was playing, but Tweek could see the way his expression softened and his cheeks turned slightly pink. “Thanks, babe. I appreciate it.”

Giggling, Tweek pulled an arm around Craig’s waist, leaning against him. “You don’t have to thank me for telling you the truth.”

“Well fuck you then.”

Tweek cracked up laughing in spite of himself. “You’re such an asshole.”

“Love you too,” Craig muttered, finally putting his phone down as he leaned into Tweek with a smile.


End file.
